NI QUE FUERAS ROBERT PATTISON
by Alexz Darcy Black
Summary: Bella cansada de que Edward la dejara de molestar con sus invitaciones a salir, le da una razon. Todos humanos dedicado para las fans como yo, de Robert Pattison y de Taylor Lautner.One-Shoot


_**Esta idea se me ocurrio , espero que les guste. Esta dedicado para las fans de ROBERT PATTISON y TAYLOR LAUTNER.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>´´NI QUE FUERAS ROBERT PATTISON´´<strong>_

Me encontraba en un prado lleno flores lilas, el sol iluminando mi cara y un hermoso verde predominaba. Las nubes eran escasas y el calor se sentía, mas no molestaba.

El aire circulaba por todo el prado, era un aire fresco y la vez un poco caliente.

Yo tenía puesto un vestido color azul turquesa que me quedaba exactamente al cuerpo, resaltando mis curvas y que me llegaba encima de la rodilla.

El vestido era de tirantes gruesos con escote en ´´v´´ y de tela fresca, era todo liso y era un poco esponjado en la parte de la falda. Y tenía un listón verde en el inicio de ella. Yo traía unas zapatillas verdes con mi cabello suelto, en cual se formaban algunas ondas.

Empecé a caminar hasta estar cerca del árbol y vi un hombre apoyado en el.

Me hizo una seña para que me acercara , y yo empecé a caminar y ya cuando estuve cerca era… ¡Robert Pattison! ¡Wow!

-Bella, te estaba esperando….estas muy hermosa hoy, mi ángel-hablo el dueño de esa voz varonil y sexi que casi hace que me derrita.

-Yo…-me puse nerviosa y él me sonrió, y empezó a cercarse mas y mas, me abrazo, acuno mi cara entre sus manos y cuando estaba a punto de besarme…

-¡BELLA! Despierta-y me despertó la ´´linda y encantadora´´ voz de mi ´´querido´´ primo Emmet.

-¡Ah! Emmet Cullen me has despertado de un maravilloso sueño, estúpido- grite enojada y cuatro risas se escucharon en mi habitación: la de mi ´´adorado´´ primo Emmet, la de la duende de Alice y mis ´´maravillosos ´´ hermanos, Taylor y Jake.

-Les dije que no la despertaran-hablo Taylor después de reírse.

-Lo dijiste pero no lo impediste y ahora también sufrirás la venganza y el enojo de Bells- dijo el ´´sabio´´ de Jacob.

-Eso no importa, como quiera tenía que levantarse porque ya es tarde y tiene que vestirse-Alice dijo en un tono normal, sin tomar importancia mi cara enojada.

-Alice me obligo, lo juro-Emmet hizo el gesto que siempre usa para que lo perdone o para cuando quiere algo y siempre caigo, pero esta vez no.

-Pues ahora van a sufrir las consecuencias de destruir mi maravilloso sueño, lo juro-dije en un tono serio y a la vez dramático.

-Bueno ya que no nos vas a perdonar, dinos que soñabas-hablo Taylor y todos me miraron con curiosidad.

-Pues nada mas, que me despertaron justo cuando Robert me iba a besar-les dije en un tono sarcástico.

-¿Robert Pattison?-pregunto Jake y yo asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno… ahora entiendo, Robert es tan sexi ¿a quién no le molestaría que lo despertara en pleno sueño como ese?-dijo Alice mordiendo se el labio.

-¡Alice!-le conteste enfadada, _**¿por que tenía que tener una familia tan pervertida?**_

-¿Quién es Robert Pattison?-pregunto Emmet y todos nos quedamos sorprendidos.

-¿Qué?, ¿Por qué me miran así?-pregunto Emmet un poco intimidado por nuestras miradas.

-¿Cómo es que no sabes quién es si cada rato aparece en la televisión y las revistas?-Pregunto Taylor y todos volvimos a mirar a Emmet esperando su respuesta.

-Bueno… pues yo no tengo tiempo para ver la tele o ver quien sale en revistas-contesto muy intimidado, Emmet.

-¿Recuerdas la película de Water for Elephants ? ¿Twilight? ¿Remember me?-pregunte y el negó con la cabeza a todas mis preguntas.

-Pero si esas las hemos visto, ¿Qué haces cuando vamos al cine que no pones atención a la película? O ¿tienes memoria de teflón?-pregunto Jake y nos reimos por su comentario.

-Chicos no quieren saber que hacemos y no soy olvidadizo ni tonto-contesto Emmet ofendido.

-No te dijimos tonto, solo que ¿como es que no pones atención a la película con un actor tan sexi como Rob?-pregunto Alice

-Bueno, tengo mejores cosas que hacer como… y no les pienso decir-dijo Emmet, negándose.

-Emmet no me interesa que hagas con Rosalie-y Emmet solo sonrió- Alice no vamos a jugar barbie Bella hoy-y ella hizo un puchero por lo que le dije.

- Y ya vállense de mi cuarto… pero recuerden que conozco su lado débil y me vengare-les dije en un tono amenazante.

En cuanto salieron todos, me bañe rápido y me vestí. Me puse un pantalón entubado de color negro y una blusa blanca de manga larga con escote en ´´u´´ y mis botines blancos peludos. Me cepille el cabello y lo deje suelto marcando algunas ondas.

Me maquille un poco, busque mi chaqueta negra de piel y tome mi mochila con mis libros en ella.

Baje a desayunar, mis padres y mis tíos ya se habían ido a trabajar y solo quedamos mis primos, mis hermanos y yo.

Cuando terminamos, lave los platos rápidamente y nos subimos a los autos para ir al instituto. Alice en su auto amarillo. Emmet en su jeep. Taylor en su camioneta negra, Jake y yo en nuestras motos.

Llegamos al instituto y en el estacionamiento, el auto rojo de Rosalie apareció, causando que Emmet fuera corriendo hacia su novia. Y cuanto el auto azul de Jasper se aparco Alice corrió hacia él.

Renesme bajo del coche de Carlie y mis hermanos fueron directo con ellas: Taylor con Carlie y Jake con Renesme

Y como siempre tuve que ir solo hacia ellos. Salude a mis amigas. Bueno… trate.

Pues ninguno me hizo caso, Emmet se estaba besando con Rosalie muy apasionadamente y solo se separaban para respirar, Alice y Jasper estaban abrazándose muy tiernamente, Jake y Renesme se miraban dulcemente y estaban es su burbuja como siempre, Taylor y Carlie se daban besos castos mientras se abrazaban.

En fin, las parejas estaban es su mundo que no se dieron cuenta que los salude y decidí irme, a cabo después los saludaba.

Fui directo a mi casillero, pero tuve muchas dificultades para llegar, pues mi casillero era el de enfrente de Edward Masen.

El chico más deseado por la población femenina del instituto, bueno casi todas, porque aparte de Rosalie, Alice, Carlie y Renesme, que por obvias razones no estaban locas por él, yo tampoco estaba en su club de fans.

Abrí mi casillero y ni me moleste en mirar a Edward ni a todas las chicas que estaban alrededor del, como siempre.

Tome mis libros para las primeras clases y guarde otros, y cuando cerré mi casillero estaba el ahí, muy cerca de mí. Tome mi distancia.

-¿Qué quieres ahora Masen?-le pregunte un poco malhumorada.

-¿Por qué esa cara preciosa? ¿No soñaste conmigo?, ¿O estas celosa?-pregunto el muy arrogante.

Lo admito es guapo, pero no lo suficiente para tentarme.

-¿Soñar contigo?... solo en tus sueños y nunca estaría celosa por ti Masen y en cuanto a mi cara, a ti no te importa-conteste enojada.

-Vamos Bella acepta que quieres salir conmigo y que te gusto-hablo con un tono seductor, cosa que no me emociono.

-Ya quisieras Masen-y me fui.

Edward ya iban varias veces que me invitaba a salir y siempre le decía que no, y ya me estaba fastidiando su arrogancia y vanidad.

A primera me toco español con Emmet y Rosalie, después Matemáticas con Alice y Carlie, luego historia con Jasper y Renesme, después ingles con Jake y Taylor. La razón porque están en el mismo año que yo, es que reprobaron para estar con sus novias y si, son mayores que yo.

Y ya en la cafetería pude saludar bien a las chicas. Entre risas y charla nos pasamos el receso. Emmet decía cosas gracias que complementaba Alice, Jake molestaba a Taylor, Rosalie, Carlie y Renesme solo trataban de no reírse de sus novios, pero era inútil. Jasper y yo reiamos sobre esa situacion.

Toco el timbre de la siguiente hora, y me tocaba biologia y para mi desgracia compartia mesa con Edward Masen,**_ ¿porque a mi toca siempre lo que no quiero?._**

Fui a mi casillero y tome mis libros que ocupa y camine tranquilamente, prolongando el momento de al salon, todavia no llega el maestro y ahí estaba Edward ,_ ¡genial!._

Tome asiento y saque una libreta para garabatear y me puse a escuchar musica, Masen me hablaba pero lo ignore hasta que harta le conteste.

-¿QUÉ QUIERES?-Le dije enojada.

-Hasta que me haces caso-se hizo el ofendido y se volteo para otro lado.

-Como quieras – conteste en un tono normal y me volvi a poner el audifono.

-Bella, te invito al cine-me dijo sonriendo.

-No quiero-le dije en un tono indiferente.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto.

-Por que no quiero-le dije esperando que fuera sufienciente respuesta para que dejara de molestar.

-Pero por…-lo interrumpio Jessica.

-¡No vino el profesor y tenemos hora libre!-dijo emocionada y se fue.

Tome mis cosas para guardarlas pero me detuvo y muy cerca de mi me dijo:

-Porque no quisieras salir con un chico guapo, inteligente y popular como yo, cualquiera chica quisiera estar en tu lugar–dijo algo enojado.

-Pues diles a ellas-le dije fastidiada.

-Pues yo quiero que vengas conmigo no entiendo porque tu no quieres –dijo desesperado.

-Te lo voy a decir para que ya no estes jodiendo… no me interesas, no eres mi tipo, no me gustas-dije enojada.

-Pero eso es imposible…yo soy guapo ¿Por qué no deberia gustarte?-dijo el señor vanidad.

-Por favor… ni que fueras Robert Pattison-y me burle en su cara y me fui riendome de el.

**_Espero que yano me moleste ,ahora solo faltan mis hermanos y primos para vengarme._**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Quiero aclarar algunas cosas el sueño,bueno es algo que las fans de Robert hemos tenido y queremos que se nos haga real. En fin, el sueño era para explicar que bella tambien es fan de Robert.

Agregue a Taylor por gusto, porque tambien soy su fan. Queria aclarar esto. Tal vez no tenga que ver el inicio con el final pero solo poner un poco mas y no ir directo al punto.

un review?


End file.
